


Now if we're talking body, You got a perfect one, so put it on me

by FernwehBookworm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Meeting, One Shot, club, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernwehBookworm/pseuds/FernwehBookworm
Summary: The club is loud and not Kara's usual scene. Lights flash and over the thumping music, people yell into each other's ears. It’s almost oppressive. But it’s been so long since she’s done so that she’s decided to give in and go out. She scans the bar for an open stool to sit and order a drink. Her mind is already set on something sweet and sugary, loaded with alcohol but not the taste of it, when she spots her.Raven hair is pulled back in a sleek ponytail to show off a jawline that could cut glass. Her alabaster skin seems to glow under the unsure lighting, and Kara’s heartbeat races as she takes in the loose shimmering top that does nothing to hide the woman's curves. The black jeans hug her hips and follow the line of strong calves being accented by her heels. In short, Kara thinks the woman is stunning. And she just has to talk to her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 157





	Now if we're talking body, You got a perfect one, so put it on me

The club is loud and not Kara's usual scene. Lights flash and over the thumping music, people yell into each other's ears. It’s almost oppressive. But it’s been so long since she’s done so that she’s decided to give in and go out. She scans the bar for an open stool to sit and order a drink. Her mind is already set on something sweet and sugary, loaded with alcohol but not the taste of it, when she spots her. 

Raven hair is pulled back in a sleek ponytail to show off a jawline that could cut glass. Her alabaster skin seems to glow under the unsure lighting, and Kara’s heartbeat races as she takes in the loose shimmering top that does nothing to hide the woman's curves. The black jeans hug her hips and follow the line of strong calves being accented by her heels. In short, Kara thinks the woman is stunning. And she just has to talk to her. 

Kara counts all her blessings as the couple sharing the stool next to the woman vacates it for the dance floor. Kara makes a beeline for it, slowing just short of her destination in an attempt to look more casual as she sidles up to the bar and waits for the bartender to turn his attention on her. She waits patiently, but the place is crowded, and several minutes pass. 

"You will have to be a little more assertive if you ever want to get a drink from him. He's obviously gay and not paying any attention to the women. It's a nice change of pace from other male bartenders but slightly inconvenient," the silky voice next to her says. 

Kara's pulse thuds in her ears in time with the music as a desire to hear that voice again springs up from deep within her. "Oh? And how did you get yours?" Kara nods to the whiskey tumbler in front of the woman. 

The woman raises a single eyebrow, and Kara practically swoons, "Cash." She holds up a twenty to get his attention while she downs the last of her liquor. Proving her point, the man immediately arrives. 

"Another for me and whatever the lady would like." 

"Appletini," Kara tells the man and finally takes a seat. The woman looks her over, and Kara blushes as she _feels_ the woman's eyes trace up her body. 

"This doesn't seem like your crowd. What's a good little Catholic girl like you doing at a place like Club Verdant?"

"Jewish. I just needed to get out. Blow off some steam. I've been getting _antsy_ lately and thought some drinking and dancing could help." Kara takes a sip of her drink that has seemingly appeared right in front of her. 

"Antsy?" The woman raises an eyebrow again, a laugh playing across her red lips. 

"Yes. Antsy." 

"Interesting word choice for horny." 

Kara chokes on her drink slightly but manages to get it down without too much fuss. "Well, I'm not one to be too vulgar. Outside the bedroom that is."

"Good to know. Well, since I bought you a drink, can I have your name?"

"So you didn't buy the drink out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Not for women who look like you," she says, her sultry voice dropping one octave as she leans in. A hand ghosts over Kara's thigh, asking permission. Kara raises her leg into it, feeling the heat of the woman's palm as it settles more firmly there.

"Oh? And what do you do for women like me?"

"I think I might actually ask you to dance."

"Do you not normally then?"

"Never. But I feel like you and I might move _well_ together." 

Kara pretends like she's considering this while she sips at her drink. 

"Kara." She states.

"Excuse me?" The woman asks. 

Kara didn't realize she’s been quite that long as she watches the woman "My name is Kara.”

"Lena." Lena holds out a delicate hand that has the firm shake of a businesswoman. But her skin is so soft that it makes Kara very aware of the calluses on her own. 

Kara tips back the rest of her drink, already feeling a warmth spreading through her from not drinking in so long. "Well, then, Lena, would you like to dance with me?”

"I thought you would never ask."

Kara holds out a hand and helps Lena off her stool before getting off her own. They make their way into the overcrowded dance floor. There isn't much room to move, so Lena presses her back to Kara's front and sways her hips. Kara matches her tempo to Lena's and the thrum of the base. It's hypnotic, the way Lena moves against her. Her heart is beating rapidly while everything else seems to slow down. Even in this crowded room, it feels like it's just the two of them. Kara loses track of time in the same way she loses herself in Lena moving against her. 

At some point, Lena turns to face Kara. Hands tracing Kara's sides to settle on the blonde's neck. Kara's hands rest on Lena's hips before inching back and lower, pulling the raven-haired goddess tighter against herself. Lena plays with the hair at the nape of Kara's neck, biting a red lip. Lena's eyes are so green, just pulling Kara in. Kara can't fight it anymore. She leans forward and kisses those red lips that have been tempting her all night. Lena eagerly meets her in the kiss. It's hot and heavy. Kara slides her hands into the back pockets of Lena's pants and pulls hard. A tongue meets another, and hands trail to the hems of shirts. It isn't until someone rudely knocks Kara off balance, who almost takes Lena with her to the floor, that she realizes how inappropriate the kiss is getting. After a withering glare is sent towards the man who’s bumped into them, Lena asks Kara if she is okay, somewhat breathlessly.

"I'm fine. Great actually. Want to get another drink?" Kara asks.

Lena just slips her a twenty and asks for a bourbon on the rocks. She whispers in Kara's ear that she's going to find a booth before placing a kiss just below it. Kara shudders as she watches Lena sway her hips through the crowd. The things she wants to do to that woman are running wild through her head. She gets the drinks and eventually finds Lena but the fifteen minutes it took to do that has let them both cool off a bit. Just a bit because as soon as Kara slides in next to Lena, Lena’s hand finds the inside of her thigh. 

“So, Lena. What do you do for a living?” Kara asks.

Lena sips her drink before answering, “I’m surprised the acting CEO of Catco doesn’t know.”

“I’ve had my hands a bit full the past three years. I’ve just been trying to let my department heads take the reins and its been working fairly well.” Kara blushes. “But you seem to know who I am.”

“That I do. I’ll give you a hint. Luthor.” Lena raises an eyebrow as realization dawns on Kara’s face.

“Lena Luthor. Yes, I recognize the name. We just published an article on the new electric L-Zip scooter. I think the twenty new stations around the city are really going to help traffic flow and environmental impact.”

“It’s so attractive that you know my company but not my face.”

“Well, I’m glad I know your face because it is very attractive.”

“Attractive enough to kiss again?”

“Without a doubt.”

Kara leans in and kisses Lena again. It stays slightly less heated than it had on the dance floor. After a brief make-out session, they resume the ‘get to know you’ game by asking questions, big and small. ‘What’s your favorite color?’ and ‘Where is a vacation place you want to go?’ All of it is peppered with kisses and roaming hands. Kara tucks a hair behind Lena’s ear that’s come loose during the last exciting kiss that left Lena straddling Kara’s hips.

“Not to get too serious too fast, but I really feel something with you. I’d like to see you again after tonight.” Kara says, heart thudding as she waits for a response. 

“I would love that. But does that mean I can’t ask you back to my place?” Lena teases, grinding her hips down into Kara’s.

“Oh, God no.”

“Good. You want to get out of here then?” 

“Very much yes. But don’t expect much. It has been a while.”

Lena laughs out a ‘Come on,’ before pulling Kara behind her to get their coats from the coat check. Kara helps Lena into her jacket, and Lena does the same. It feels so natural like they have done it thousands of times before. The cool air outside helps clear a little of the alcohol from Kara’s head and some of the blush from her cheeks. 

Kara’s phone rings and it’s her sister. It’s also two in the morning, so Kara excuses herself to Lena and answers it. It’s a brief conversation, but it means this is where their evening ends. Kara looks at Lena apologetically. Lena already looks disappointed. 

“I have to go. One last question though. Do you like kids?” Kara asks.

“Depends on who’s.”

“Well, mine. And Yours.”

“Yes, I very much like those kids then.”

“Enough to go hold back Lizzy’s hair while she throws up and to wipe Lenny’s brow while she sweats out her fever?”

“They got worse huh?”

“Yeah, Alex said they won’t stop crying for us. She’s sorry, but she and Sam have tried everything to calm them down. Looks like our little date night is over.”

“We should have just canceled when Lizzy was complaining of a stomach ache this morning.” Lena is already waving down a cab to take them home.

Kara pulls Lena to face har and rubs her hands up and down Lena’s biceps to try and calm her down. “Babe, relax. Lizzy gets a ‘stomach ache’ every time you have to get on a plane. We haven’t had a date night in four months. And it was too late to cancel the hotel reservation. Kids get sick. Now we’re going to go home and get our girls to bed. Then tomorrow we’ll spend all day watching movies, and I’ll make their favorite homemade soup.”

The cab stops for them, and Kara opens the door for her wife. It had been a long three years full of trials and errors with their beautiful twin girls. But the five years she’s been in love with Lena have flown past them in a blur. Kara slides into the seat next to her wife, twists her fingers into Lena’s, and gives them a squeeze. Lena is worried, not that Kara isn’t, but Lena always worries more. She’s so afraid of not giving their children everything they need. She’s so afraid of becoming even a hint of her mother. 

“I know you’re right. I just hate leaving them. It brings up bad memories, you know?”

“I know. But they’re strong. And even when either of us has to leave, they know we love them.”

“They are strong, aren’t they?”

“Named after some of the strongest women I know.” Kara teases at the old joke.

“Oh? And who would that be.”

“Well, I thought it was pretty obvious. I mean, Eliza Cathrine is named after the two women who taught me the most.”

“And?”

“And Lena Alexandra is named after my two strongest rocks.”

Lena giggles and kisses the back of Kara’s hand. “Is it a bit egotistical to name my own daughter after myself?” 

“Never. Because you deserve it. And the name fits her perfectly.”

Kara is right. Lena knows it. Their little businesswoman is a perfect match for Lizzy’s own demanding personality. When they get home, they release the babysitters who are more than relieved to leave the mothers to their crying children. Kara and Lena fall into a rhythm that comes with three years of crying babies, midnight feedings, dirty diapers, and various illnesses. By the time the two girls are down, for hopefully a few hours rest, it’s approaching five in the morning. Kara collapses next to her wife who long ago changed into sweats. Kara still believes her wife is the most beautiful woman in the world. Their little date night roleplay may have been interrupted, but she wouldn’t trade this for the world. Kara wraps around her wife and kisses the back of her head. Lena, already on her way to sleep, mumbles a ‘Goodnight,’ before settling back into Kara and giving her into exhaustion. Kara is following close behind.

  
  
  


**_Swear it won't take you long_ **

**_If you love me right_ **

**_We fuck for life, on and on and on_ **


End file.
